


the new morning routine

by BlushingDragon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Schmoop, post-Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingDragon/pseuds/BlushingDragon
Summary: Thom hummed as she nuzzled close, and tentatively placed his hands at Nymph’s lean hips.“Sleep well, my lady?”





	the new morning routine

**Author's Note:**

> when you procrastinate on writing a real live novel to write >1k of schmoopy nonsense.

Every morning for the past week, ever since Nymphaea freed Thom Rainier from his chains and his past, the Inquisitor woke up to a half-empty bed, with the heady human warmth slowly seeping from the sheets. The first few times, her heart jumped up into her throat, but her lover’s tall shadow peeked in through the open balcony door, reassuring her that Thom hadn’t wandered far.

With her lithe frame wrapped up in one of the warm quilts that Josephine supplied her with, Nymphaea would pad out to the balcony, the bare soles of her feet shivering against the cold stone. Thom’s head would be hanging from his broad shoulders, and she took care to ghost one hand over his arm before Nymph draped the blanket over his shoulders and stepped into his embrace.

Thom hummed as she nuzzled close, and tentatively placed his hands at Nymph’s lean hips.

“Sleep well, my lady?”

“I did, but something crucial was missing from my bed when I woke up, vhen’an,” replied Nymph pointedly.

His heart clenched at the endearment more sharply than it had even a week before. He had been worried over Nymph discovering his secret then, but now that she knew, now that it was Thom who was blessed with the title of _vhen’an_ , there was a new edge to that old hurt: that he’d been a fool not to trust her with his secret, and that he certainly shouldn’t have been trusted with Nymph’s heart a second time. That she trusted Thom, despite the lying and the murdering and the bribe-taking, was a blessing that he occasionally couldn’t believe was real.

Thom didn’t reply to her pointed remark, only held her closer so that there was no distance between them. The need for something tangible threatened to overwhelm him, and Nymph fit in his embrace like they were meant for nothing more than each other.

 Pressed against her Warden’s broad chest, Nymph slowly drew one of his hands away, to press a soft kiss to the palm. She reached as high as she could, and placed another on the sharp jutting cheekbone that framed his stormy eyes. Lastly, Nymphaea tucked her head under his clean-shaven chin and pressed kisses against his collarbone. For each kiss, there is a murmur of words that even Nymph wasn’t sure if she wanted Thom to hear or not.

“I missed your safe, strong hands.”

“I missed your soft, sweet smiles.”

“I missed your heartbeat next to mine, vhen’an’ara.”

After all of their time together, Thom recognized the rarity with which Nymph said that word, _vhen’an’ara_. The syllables rolled off her tongue like morning dew rolling off of leaves, and there was something unbearably tender in her large grey eyes when she said it.

Thom bent his head enough to rest his bare cheek against her silky, sleep-tousled hair. Losing the beard had been his idea in the first place, but he knew that Nymph loved being able to touch his clean-shaven face. She also said that she could see his smiles more often without the beard, so he let an unrestrained smile across his face as he breathed in the scent of the oil she used in her hair.

“I needed a breath of fresh air, love, but I think I’ve had my fill,” murmured Thom.

He could feel Nymph’s slow smile on his chest, and she tugged impatiently at the blanket, attempting to tug him back inside while she walked backwards.

“The fresh mountain air is freezing, Thom. Come back to bed.”

Thom stepped alongside his lady, hoping that the meagre protection from the blanket kept the chills away. He could feel her shiver under his hands, the faintest tremble running up her spine. With one fell swoop, he slid his arms around Nymph securely and lifted her up, supporting her knees and shoulders. The action caught the slim elf by surprise, and the shocked laughter brought a smile to Thom’s face.

Bring wrapped up in Thom’s arms was so _warm_ that Nymph buried her face in the crook of his neck and breathed deeply. Despite the window left open behind them, she felt enveloped in warmth, and lighter than air in the arms of her vhen’an.


End file.
